Am I That Girl?
by FlashDrive
Summary: Raven thinks back on Terra and how upset she is that Beast Boy loved Terra and not her. She thinks back, and her emotions over power her. Who will help her and stop her emotions? Why, Beast Boy of course! BBRae


**Am I That Girl?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans or "I'm Not That Girl" from Wicked so don't sue me or my Evil Ninja Robot Monkeys will hunt you down and beat you with their banana… whips! Yes that's it whips! Note to self: Get Evil Ninja Robot Monkeys banana whips. Okay enough of my disturbed rambling… well almost.**

**A/N: If this song fic seriously sucks then please tell me so that I can either A) Find someone to help me, B) Beat my head into the wall in shame, or the ever popular C) BOTH! BTW, if I happen to say orange instead of green for Beast Boy, it's because of my unhealthy obsession with a manga called Fruits Basket hehe. Every time the POV shifts I will have their description first! Fun huh? Just thought of it…**

**Chapter 1. Emotions**

I was levitating above my bed thinking. I was thinking about the last couple of years. My thoughts drifted to Terra and my mirror cracked. I tried to think of something else but my mind always went to all the attention she got from Beast Boy. My mirror shattered.

_Hands touch, eyes meet_

_Sudden silence, sudden heat_

I thought of all the times I saw them together. A random book ripped in half. I thought about how she had gone out with him so many times. Several books flew across the room and hit the wall.

_Hearts leap in a giddy whirl_

_He could be that boy but I'm not that girl_

I thought about how he had looked when he was with her. So happy and in… in… love. That word stung. I wanted to just throw something in my rage. I felt wind start all around me. I heard a pounding on my door.

_Don't dream too far _

_Don't lose sight of who you are_

"RAE! ARE YOU OKAY?" he called. No I can't face him, not with me feeling like this. I heard him run down the hall. Probably to get the others, great. I tried to calm myself by thinking soothing thoughts but they kept straying back to Terra. Blue eyes, blonde hair, probably perfect in his head. The thought infuriated me even further.

_Don't remember that rush of joy_

_He could be that boy I'm not that girl_

I heard him approaching my room with the others. I inwardly groaned. How was I going to explain this? I thought for a while and then I had my answer. I won't.

_Ev'ry so often we long to steal_

_To the land of what-might-have-been_

I thought of him and me together. The wind slowed. It became less brutal as I recounted the times he had comforted me. Also the times when I had comforted him. Like when that bitch, Terra, joined Slade. The wind became fierce again. I heard them approach my door.

_But that doesn't soften the ache we feel_

_When reality sets back in_

I heard them pounding on the door and I knew they would enter the access code that Cyborg had. My powers ripped the access pad off. I heard a very faint yell from Cyborg, "She ripped off the access pad! We can't get in!" I heard someone start pounding on the door.

_Blithe smile, lithe limb_

_She who's winsome, she wins him_

I closed my eyes and tried to focus. I felt my emotions back down a little but I was so upset that I couldn't control them. I had no control. I could only levitate there and hope that this would stop.

_Gold hair with a gentle curl, that's the girl he chose _

_And Heaven knows, I'm not that girl_

The pounding stopped and for a moment I thought they had left. Then a loud heavy ramming started. I knew that Beast Boy had changed into an animal and was trying to get in. Just his name depressed me. It depressed me because he didn't love me. He loved Terra.

_Don't wish, don't start_

_Wishing only wounds the heart_

I felt the door start to break. I could hear the metal splitting as well as Beast Boy's grunting. I opened my eye a crack and saw a huge indent in the door. I could hear his grunts as he rammed again and again into the door. My eyes started to water. My bed split in half. The ramming was growing weaker. I used all my strength to try and stop my emotions. My energy reserves were close to breaking.

_I wasn't born for the rose and the pearl _

_There's a girl I know, he loves her so, I'm not that girl._

Beast Boy broke through the door and morphed back just as my emotions started taking over. He ran up to me and hugged me. I felt my emotions settle as he enfolded me in a warm embrace. I collapsed into his hug. "I-I-" I started he just hugged me. The others rushed over and hugged me too. "Do you want help cleaning up?" asked Beast Boy. I shook my head. They all nodded and left. I turned to my trashed room and started sobbing. I felt someone's arms wrap around me. I looked up to see Beast Boy again. He looked worried.

"Why did you do this?" he asked. "Because I'm not that girl," I said sadly. "What are you talking about?" he asked with a small laugh. I shrugged. I hugged him. "Hey," he said, "can I show you something if you promise not to hurt me?" I nodded. He leaned in and pressed his lips to mine. I felt my arms wrap around him. He snaked his arms around my waist. We stayed like that for a while. Then we broke for air. "See," he said, "You are that girl." I smiled at him. We kissed one more time and started cleaning my room.

**READ THIS READ THIS READ THIS READ THIS READ THIS READ THIS READ THIS READ**

**So what did you think of my disturbed song fic? Good? Bad? Depressing? Happy? JUST FRICKING TELL ME! If you want more I might be able to rustle up a few chapters but if you don't then I won't! Laterz!**


End file.
